Carnor Vas
Category:Characters Category:Light Siders Category:Force Sensitives Carnor Vas, better known as Seraph to everyone, hails from the planet Kiffar. This tribesman leads an unassuming life in the company of a Pho Ph'eahian, Otto, and a Chadra-fan, Chiktik, generally. Early Life Carnor was born to Caster Vas and Seras Vul. Even though both of his parents were of Kiffar birth, the two backgrounds were strikingly different. His father, Caster, was born on Kiffar but he was discovered to be force sensitive by the Jedi that had been assigned to the Kiffar worlds. Caster's experience within the order wasn't a remarkable one. He spent most of the time engrossed in the books within the Jedi library or on an dig on some far flung Outer Rim world. It was on one of these latter assignments that Caster actually found luck. He was on a solitary dig when the end of the Clone Wars came about. As he monitoring the signals coming from the Temple he noticed the change from the withdraw call to one of warning. Following instructions he left his assignment and retreated back to his homeworld to hide amongst his people. It was there that he met the woman that he would come to love, and as there was no Jedi Order anymore he allowed himself to gain attachment and marry this woman. Seras was strong woman hailing from one of the clans of the mountains. Even though she was a strong person she was kind hearted and loving. As Carnor was growing up both his parents did everything to ensure that he was well rounded from a strong work ethic and logic, but also that he was kind and giving. Caster drew upon his teaching of the Jedi order of right and wrong. Carnor had a relatively boring childhood. He simply grew from experience while attending school and helping the clan with all of it's farming, construction, and playing with friends. That is, boring until just before adolescence. Just before the age of 13 Caster could see the growing power of the Force inside his son and made it a point to begin teaching him the philosophy of the Jedi in the hopes that it would shape his son into an upstanding young man. One day Carnor was exploring the forests of his homeworld with a friend when one of the local predators attacked. Carnor was mildly injured but his friend was severaly injured. Carnor was able to fend off the beast and make his way back to the village. It was this opportunity that his father seized to tell his son of his great honor and birthright. Teaching his son to control the Force in a basic way he manages to heal himself. Just as Carnor was coming to accept the fact that he was different and he needed to learn control of his new self, the unthinkable happened. One day when his father was travelling to the capital city he was recognized by bounty hunters hired to help ensure the Jedi purge. It was blind luck that they had been on Kiffar on that day. These hunters suprised his father and managed to kill him. His body was taken to show for their bounty. The fact that his father was dead was bad enough, but that he had no body to bury or say goodbye to was worse. His father had been the biggest influence in his life, shaping the kind of man he was becoming. Now he was left with his mother, a fine role model, but not able to show him the ways of the Force. In grief he shut himself off from that part of his life, trying to live as a normal Kiffar. Recent Life In recent months since Car's journey away from his homeworld, the man has begun to let himself explore his true birthright and potential. While he has had the words of the ancients imprinted in him, Carnor still wrestles with his own thoughts on many matters. One contention that frequently brings him into conflict with his friend Otto, is his views that in the end the results and the meaning behind an action are much more important than the action itself. Personality Carnor is generally a quiet and withdrawn man. He would rather watch the world around him and keep his own counsel in many things. The death of his father hit him hard and now he generally looks upon the galaxy with a wary eye. He knows that there are those out there that are looking to kill people like him, and that they can come from any direction.